Those Between, Pt3
by Eric W. Hanke
Summary: When City Hall is destroyed, the Joker is the number one suspect. But, is he guilty?


"Those Between Part 3"

(second draft)

by

Eric W. Hanke

_Could I be anymore sore_? Bruce Wayne asked himself. He decided that he did not think so. Every part of his body ached. Tangling with the Joker always made him hurt. And not just physically. His mind ached and, worst of all, his soul. Once again the Joker had wreaked havoc on Gothem City. And, once again Batman had stepped in on the city's behalf and fought the crown prince of crime. Gothem had been saved, but Joker had escaped again. He was free to strike again.

Bruce opened his eyes and looked around. It was still dark outside, and Bruce was grateful for the dimness. He suspected the sunlight would have strained his tired eyes. He had been tossing and turning most of the night and was sure that his eyes were blood red. He rubbed them for a few seconds, then closed them again. If he could keep them closed forever he would never again have to look at the Bat signal. And, if he could not see it, he would not have to answer it. He closed his eyes, tighter, and managed to go back to an uneasy sleep.

"Your breakfast, Mr. Wayne." Said Alfred.

Bruce's eyes snapped open and he looked wide-eyed at his long time servant and friend.

"You did not come down to breakfast, so I took the liberty of bringing it up to you."

Bruce rubbed his eyes and sat up, slowly. He looked at the tray of eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. It all smelled good, but for some reason it made his stomach churn. He had no appetite for food. All he had an appetite for was ridding the city of the Joker's evil. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and bounced into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. The bed was built for two, but Bruce had not yet found someone to share it with him. He often wondered if he ever would.

Feeling fatigued, Bruce decided to have, at least, a cup of the coffee. He took a sip from the steaming cup and could not but grin. Alfred was a marvel. How could anyone manage to keep the coffee pot hot all the way up the stairs and down the long corridor. The food was still steaming, also. However, he did not feel like eating. He gulped the contents of the cup and replaced on the tray. Its warmth made him feel a little better. He felt good enough to get completely out of bed. Alfred stepped back to make room for Bruce to get to his feet. Slowly, he got up. Having set the tray down Alfred passed Bruce Bruce's robe.

"Good morning, Alfred. What's on today's agenda?"

"You have a lunch appointment with Barney Klein to discuss the final arrangement's for tonight's fundraiser for the mayor.

"Yes. Yes."

He still did not want to think about eating. His stomach was very opposed to the idea. He figured it was because his mind's eye was focused, squarely, on an image of the Joker's sinister grin.

"I've got some phone call to make before that."

"Yes. The mayor has slipped three more points in the polls according to the morning paper."

"It was on the news last night. It's not looking good."

"You're breakfast is getting cold, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce pretended to be interested in the offering, then he stepped passed Alfred on his way to the bathroom.

Bruce Wayne slumped down on the sofa in his den and turned on the T.V. The morning news had already begun. He rubbed his eyes and half listened to a story about improving the city's parks. He had donated a large sum of money and already knew the details of the project. He focused his attention at the sound of the mayor's name being spoken.

"Things aren't looking too good for Mayor Olson," said the anchor. "According to the latest polls he has dropped three more points behind challenger, Franklyn Jones. That brings the total to five points in the past week. He's now trailing Jones 59 to 47 with the election less than two months away. Olson had this to say this morning."

The image switched to Olson standing on the steps of city hall accompanied by staff and security, and surrounded by reporters.

"Mr. Mayor," asked the nearest reporter. "What are going to do about your slumping poll numbers?"

"I'm going to continue to get my message to the people of Gothem City. I know that when they realize that my programs for the future of our city are working they'll vote for me."

"What about the Joker?" asked a stout young man.

"The police department and my office are working closely with Batman to rid our city of that maniac once and for all. And we will succeed. I made that promise that if the people elected me, I'd get the Joker. And, I will.

"What about..."

"No more questions." Said Olson's top aid, David Markey.

Then, the mayor's security forced a path in the media mass, and Olson stepped through it. The image shrank revealing the newsroom again.

The Joker sat on an over-sized chair, which was festooned with green decorations over purple leather. Only Joker would occupy such a monstrosity of a piece of furniture. His grin widened as he watched the morning news. The clip of the mayor had just finished airing, and Joker was absorbing what he had just heard. He stared at the screen for a few moments, then let loose a cackle that would frighten a dead man. The hideous noise reverbated off the cold concrete of Joker's underground lair. He listened until the sound slowly faded away. Then, he switched off the T.V. Jerry Springer was coming on in a few minutes. He could not stand that show. He had been called a freak, but the people on that program were the real freaks, in his opinion. At one time he had considered going on the show himself and asking Batman to appear with him. He wanted to "discuss" their differences and get a resolution from Springer. He had dismissed the idea because he was superior to all those people who sat in the audience and judged the guests of the show. It would have been more trouble than it was worth. Because, naturally, he would have to track down each every one of them and kill them. Too much trouble. And he had bigger fish to skewer. Or rather, bigger bats. He wanted the biggest bat of them all. However, Batman would have to wait. Olson had just thrown down sword of challenge at Joker's feet. And Joker intended to pick it up and use it cut out the mayor's tongue.

The sound of water dripping turned his attention to the ceiling. He quickly spotted a leak near the far corner of the large room. His grin turned to a sneer. In the world above people were paying a fortune to live in what was considered luxury. Directly above him was the basement of one of those statis symbols with tacky furniture, he figured. This was the second time his ceiling had sprung a leak. The owner of that building would have to go on the list of people to kill. Right after Batman.

The Joker put the distraction away for now. When he had to he could focus on the goal under any circumstances. A leaky ceiling was nothing, and he would ignore it until he felt like it was time to seal the leak with someone's blood. The walls needed to be painted as well. He would use Olson's blood for that task. The question how he was going to kill the mayor. Shooting him was too simple and too easy. So was blowing him up. And if he did the later it would be a lot of work to collect his blood for painting. No, he had to give it some thought, but he would exact his vengeance on the mayor.

Lisa Bennett brushed her hair with more vigor than usual. She wanted to look perfect for her date with Bruce Wayne. This would be their second date and she was determined to get his attention. She had to admit to herself that his wealth was very attractive. But, it was much more than that, and much more important than money. She really liked him and enjoyed being with him. There was something mysterious about him, and that was more attractive than money and power. She had always been drawn to men she suspected had an interesting story to tell, but who were unwilling to simply reveal their secrets without a fight. She liked a challenge. And, in her estimation, Bruce Wayne was going to be a big one. She stroked her hair a few more times, and then checked her make-up again. It looked fine. She did not like to "paint her face" as she called it, but this was a special occasion. It was not everyday that she got to attend a political fundraiser. And, although she was a Jones supporter, she was willing to hear what Olson had to say. After all she was not a party hardliner and always tried to get as much information as she could before backing a candidate. In the previous election she had voted for Olson. But, in her opinion he had not done enough to fulfill his campaign promises. He had even gone back on few minor ones. It was all part of politics, she guessed. However, she liked Jones' platform and decided that he was her choice for mayor, probably. As for her choice of man, she was leaning toward Bruce Wayne. Satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her handbag and exited her apartment.

Some enchanted evening it would be, thought Bruce Wayne. He wondered if he would be able to convince Lisa he was having a good time when his entire body continued to groan. He planned to make the Joker suffer much worse. In the meantime his plans were to show Lisa a good time. He liked her a lot, and did not question her support of Jones. He had nothing personal against the candidate, so there was no conflict. Jones was a good city councelmen. But, most of his financing had been arranged by some businessmen who practiced some questionable methods. He had not uncovered anything illegal, and he did not suspect Jones of being a crook, but there was something unsavory about that crowd. That aside, Wayne was supporting Olson because Wayne believed in Olson's commitment to the city. Many projects to improve the lives of citizens had been approved by Olson. Wayne believed that Olson had done some good things and would continue to do so.

Bruce turned and spotted Lisa talking to a small group of people near the stage. Olson had not yet arrived, so there was security in place to build a buffer between Olson the audience. Bruce wondered what Lisa was saying. In the short time he had known her he had observed that when she focused on a subject, she really focused. This was a political event so she was probably discussing the election. The evening was for Olson, but he did not expect her not to campaign for Jones. And he did not want her to keep quiet about her opinions. What he wanted was to dance with her. The live band had begun playing a song he liked and he wanted to fully enjoy it. He made his way through the crowd, slowing at times, to wave or shake hands with friends and/or colleagues. When he finally reached Lisa, the group had become one, as others had joined other conversations. Lisa turned to him and smiled.

"There you are, Bruce. Bruce, do you know Stan Hagel?"

"No."

"Stan, this is Bruce Wayne."

Bruce extended his hand. Hagel accepted it with a broad smile.

"Glad to meet you, Mr. Wayne. I've heard a lot about you."

"Stan used to work at the firm," Lisa explained. "Now, he has his own office."

Bruce nodded.

"Sometimes I wished I'd stayed at the firm, but I was able to scrape enough together to be here tonight."

"Mayor Olson is a good man." Said Bruce.

"I'm willing to hear what he has to say. Mr. Jones is very persuasive, and I think he has good ideas."

"I agree," said Bruce."I voted for him in the election for city council. However, I don't believe he's ready to be Mayor."

Bruce did not want to offend Hagel by mentioning Jones' shady business dealing. Without positive proof, he knew he would be in danger of alienating a potential supporter. Bruce's encounters with other Jones supporters had yielded that type of reaction no matter the tone of the conversation. He chalked it up to most politicians having a few fanatical followers. He just tried to stear clear of the obvious ones.

"Do you know how much longer before he arrives?"

"No, but it probably won't be long. He likes to make a grand entrance."

Hagel nodded.

"I can appreciate that. However, I'm more interested in the substance behind the show."

"You'll get it," promised Bruce. "I can assure you of that."

"Okay, gentlemen," said Lisa. "I'd like to dance with my date, now."

Bruce had completely forgotten about wanting to dance with Lisa. To his dismay the band moved on to another song. He took Lisa's hand and they stepped onto the dance floor. He did not really care about the song. He was only interested in his partner. His body was groaning more urgently, but he ignored it, instead focusing on Lisa. In his estimation she looked especially lovely tonight. Her light blue gown captured the contours of her slender form, and her perfume was intoxication. Its aroma climbed up Bruce's flaring nostrils. The urge to kiss her was gaining in strength. It was nearing its apex when an assistant to the mayor stepped onto the stage and approached the podium. Bruce recognized the young man as Ben Davies. Davies was considered to be a political up and comer. Bruce liked him, but would withold his opinion of Davies' political skills until he saw more of the youngster in action.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It's great to see you all here tonight. This is what it's all about, isn't it? All of us gathered together in support of mayor Olson. But you didn't come here to listen to me. So, it's with great pleasure that I introduce to you a man who has been working hard for the people of Gothem City for almost five years as Mayor. Ladies and gentlemen I give you his honor, Mayor George Olson."

The crowd applauded as Olson stepped into the spotlight. The large monitor located behind the stage inflated Olson's practiced enthusiasm about being at the event. He shook hands with Davies then, smiling broadly, stepped up to the podium. He raised his arms and pumped his fists. The assembled crowd applauded louder. Olson had a knack for showmenship.

"Thank you," said Olson. "It's great to be here with you all tonight."

The crowd applauded again.

"You know," continued Olson, "my opponent would have everyone believe that you don't support me anymore. He should be here tonight to see this turn out. Like his positions on the issues, he's wrong again. He says the city is sinking into the river under my leadership. He says that jobs and industry are leaving the city with my my stamp of approval. That's simply not true. It's true there are some problems, but we are fixing them. We're turning the corner. And we are not going turn back now. And I'll tell you something else. Pessimism never started another business, or created another job. But, I didn't come here to talk about the negative attitude of Frank Jones. I prefer to speak to the hope of the people of Gothem City."

Olson took a sip of water and took a moment to survey the crowd. The bright lights were already making his face shiny.

"I believe that the only way to move forward and make this city all that it can be, is by working together. And, for five years, we've worked together to create good paying jobs, to lower taxes, and to grow our booming economy."

Bruce turned to Lisa who was watching Olson's performance. He took her hand and gave a gentle tug.

"Come on." He said

"What about the speech?"

"I've already heard it. Come on. I want to show you the view."

"But you wanted me to hear this."

"Are you going to change your vote?"

"Probably not."

"Then come on. I want you to see it before it gets crowded out there."  
"Okay."

They had turned to exit the room when the light went out. For a few seconds there was some shouting and cries of growing panic. Then, the artififical illumination returned. The confusion, quickly died down. Everyone turned their attention to the stage. Olson was still at the podium. He was surrounded by security personnel. The mayor looked as confused as everyone else. Then there was a gasp from someone in the crowd. It was followed by several more, as people looked past Olson to the large monitor. It no longer displayed the image of Olson. Instead the Joker's sinister smile filled the screen.

"Pardon the interruption of that stirring speech, Mr. Mayor. But, I have something to add. I have been wounded by your remarks about me. I only wish to bring laughter to the masses of this dreary city and you call me a criminal. The good citizens of Gothem have a lot of ills, and laughter is the best medicine for what ails you. If not for the long hours I'd run for mayor. But, if I can be serious for just a moment, my character has been assassinated. And, as they say, one assassination deserves another. Therefore, I'm going bring laughter back to this city, so that people die of laughter again instead of hunger."

The Joker's cackle rang out, then the screen switched from his image back the visibly shaken one of Olson. The camera followed the group as the security personnel escorted Olson off the stage. The young man who had introduced Olson moved to the podium, quickly.

"Ladies and gentlement. Please remain calm," he began. "as you can see the mayor is being taken to safety. Now, I ask all of you to exit in a calm and orderly manner. There are security personnel here to insure your safety."

At a mostly safe pace the gathered began filing out of the room. Bruce reclaimed Lisa's hand and escorted her to one of the balconies.

"Bruce?" she protested. "This is no time to admire the view. We have to get out of here."

"The Joker is famous for his theatrics. Nothing is going to happen right now. So, let's wait out here until the crowd thins out a little."

Lisa nodded, shortly. She was visibly scared.

"Why doesn't Batman do something about that maniac?"

Bruce felt a pang of guilt sweep through him.

"I'm sure he's doing his best."

Lisa shook her head.

"I know," she said. "Batman has saved this city more times than I can remember. He'll get the Joker sooner or later."

_Yes, he will, _thought Bruce. _Batman will have his revenge on the Joker._

"I'm concerned about the mayor's safety, "he said, "I think we should check on him."

"Yeah. Good idea."

Almost everyone of the guests had been evacuated. Bruce and Lisa made their way through the few remaining guests.

Alfred stopped the limo at the front steps of Lisa's apartment complex. Her rising status as an attorney afforded her the opportunity to move to a nice highrise. The structure was modest compared to Wayne Manor, but Lisa liked it. It was comfortable.

"Are you sure you don't want to come up for a while? I've got some wine in the fridge."

More than anything Bruce wanted to spend an evening with Lisa. Her attractiveness was palpable.

"I can't. I've got an early day tomorrow."

Actually, he had a busy night. Or rather Batman did. He could not tell Lisa that. Instead he promised to call her in a couple of days.

"Okay, Bruce."

Bruce kissed her on the cheek, then watched her until she disappeared into the buidling.

"Are you sure you're making the right decision, Mr. Wayne?" asked Alfred.

"The Joker has threatened the mayor. I've got work to do."

Alfred nodded. Then he started the car down the street.

Olson sipped his glass of warm milk and studied the picture of a fishing pole. It was one of many displayed in the fishing catalog. Olson liked it and planned to buy it, along with a few other recreational items, after the election. How much he would acquire depended on the outcome. If he lost, he would probably get everything in the catalog. He was confident about winning, so rod and reel would surfice. His current equipment was out-dated. He planned to go on vacation after the election. Part of him wanted it to be permanent, but most of him wanted to remain mayor forever. That was not possible and he smiled to himself at the thought. He was getting thin and gray, and he had to admit it to himself, and campaigning was hard work for a man in his late fifties. But he would not give his goal to be mayor until the vote went against him.

Olson finished his cooling milk in one big swallow and put the magazine down on the night stand. He wanted to watch some tv but was too tired, and had to get up early the next morning. Normally, he would have been asleep already because his wife was a light sleeper, and he did not like to disturb her rest. However, she was out of town visiting her sister, so he had the bed all to himself. He wished he could stay awake longer, but the sandman was being very insistant.

Olson reached for the lamp switch when he noticed a dark shape standing in the corner. Startled, he nearly leaped out of bed. Batman stepped out of the shadow. Olson relaxed a little.

"You certainly do like to make an entrance. How did you get past my security?"

"The Joker is serious about killing you, Mr. Mayor. I'm here to see that that doesn't happen."

"I've beefed up my security. But you got in. What else can I do?"

"I'm going to protect you."

"I was about to call it a night. But, seeing you here, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep, now."

"Get some sleep. I'll be around."

That was not true. He planned to investigate all the know haunts of his adversary. He did not want to the mayor to worry.

"Okay, Batman. My security personnel are on the job, too. I feel safe. And, I'm not going to let the Joker stop me from leading Gothem into the future."

Batman ignored Olson's political bravado.

"Just remember, if I can get past your security, the Joker can too."

"He will not succeed."

Batman had had enough of this conversation.

"You'll see me again."

Olson watched until Batman seemed to fade in the shadows. Olson was more alert, yet he shut off the lamp, laid down and closed his eyes for the night.

Bruce Wayne sat in front of his computer and studied the image of a blueprint of a warehouse. From the neck down he was Batman. Above, the cowel had been removed, exposing his tired features. If the Batcave had been outfitted with windows he would have seen the approaching dawn. He had been up the entire night seaching the Joker's past hideouts. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the image again. He must have missed something. He had been positive that the Joker would be there. Yet the building had been deserted, except for the spiders and rats that had taken up residence. He had not been able to find any secret passages or other evidence of the Joker's presence there.

Bruce stood up and felt a slight wave of dizziness. He needed to sleep and he knew it. He was also aware that his judgement was cloudy and that, going back to the warehouse now, he would probably miss something important. He was still positive that the Joker was operating out of that storage facility. He walked over to the storage area to put his uniform away. He had started removing the costume when Alfred rushed into the cave. Bruce was quickly disturbed because Alfred was visably disturbed.

"Alfred?"

"It's terrible, Mr. Wayne."

"What?"

The disaster alarm on Batman's computer blared to life. Bruce hurried over to it and sat down. Alfred was at his side. Bruce activated the system. What he saw when the monitor lit up was beyond anything he could have imagined. He looked on in horror as City Hall burned. He and Alfred were fixated on the screen for several seconds. Bruce yanked himself from the terror induced trance.

"I've got to go."

"But, what will you do?"

"For now, Batman can help search for survivors. Then, I'll offer any financial assistance I can to rebuild."

Alfred nodded, but looked concerned.

"You haven't slept in 24 hours."

"It'll have to wait."

Alfred shook his head. He did not approve of Bruce's decision. But, he knew from experience that he could not change Bruce's mind. He watched as Bruce replaced his mask. He stood back when Batman fired up the Batmobile and sped off into the darkness. Alfred collected the untouched tray of food from the previous night and exited the Batcave.

Batman did not care how many chunks of rubble he had to move, in order to find any survivors of the devastation. He would move them all, if necessary. Mayor Olson and Commissioner Gordon were not in the building when it exploded, but many other city employees had been hard at work, and were now dead. Batman was grateful that it was not his job to look into the eyes of the families of the victims. He had enough eyes on him, right now. Many of the people who were helping to search for survivors, were watching Batman. He had always had trouble understanding the curiousity. He knew that he was an enigma to them. They had come to expect him to come to the rescue, but he was still a mystery. He noted that they seemed to be keeping their distance from him. He did not know if it was fear or something else. Sometimes he wanted to tell all of Gothem City his story. He knew that was impossible. He would always fight the forces of evil...alone. No, not alone. Mayor Olson was committed to fighting crime. And, Gordon was a dedicated public servent. The crime rate had dropped, noticably, since Gordon became Police Commissioner. There were many who credited Batman, but Batman did not think so. Yes, he struck fear into the minds of possible criminals. But Gordon was tough, strong, and did not take any shit from scumbags. If given the chance, Gordon would hunt down the Joker personally. Batman could not allow him to do that, and he would not. The Joker was much too dangerous.

"Batman."

At the sound of Gordon's husky voice Batman turned to see his friend standing at the base of the mountain of rubble. With cat-like reflexes Batman descended to the street. It would have been more difficult had the pile been higher. For what it was worth about a quarter of the structure was still standing. Of course, it would be demolished.

"The mayor's going to make a statement at the old courthouse in a few minutes. He'd like you to attend."

"I'll be there."

"Good. The mayor's not going to let this go unpunished."

"Neither am I."

"Do you have any leads as to the Joker's wherabouts?"

"Not yet."

"The mayor has ordered my department to work around the clock to find him We're going to get that maniac."

Batman nodded. He had complete confidence in Gordon, and the police department. At first, they had been suspicious of him and even jealous to some extent. But, for the most part, he and police worked well together.

"I'll keep you informed of our progress. Now, I have to go. I'll see you there."

_Not necessarily,_ thought Batman. Batman would be there. Yet, whether or not he would be seen was another matter.

Many citizens and almost as many reporters jammed the street in front of the old courthouse. Batman was not among them. He had chosen the roof of the rapidly aging structure to observe the proceedings. As Bruce Wayne he often attended events in which he was surrounded by large crowds. As Batman, he preferred solitude and plenty of elbow room. His hope of not being seen had been spoiled by the maximum amount of security in place. He had been spotted and Gordon had had to okay his choice vantage point.

Batman watched as three long, dark cars pulled into the space reserved for them. Several darksuited men emerged from the vehicles. Uniformed police officers joined the mayor's security personnel in checking the crowd. The people were behind security tape but that would not protect the mayor from a bullet. Satisfied, Olson was ushered from the middle car. The security team was fairly aggressive in making extra space for Olson to get to the stage. The mayor approached the podium without his usual bravado. He cleared his throat and surveyed the quiet crowd.

"Good morning," he began.

He cleared his throat again.

"My friends. What can I say? I've just come from City Hall. And, my friends, my heart is wounded. Some good people are lost to us today. But they will not be forgotten. And I promise all of you that we will find those responsible for this atrosity and punish them. They will pay for this attack on our great city. We will rebuild and we will go on."

He looked over the crowd again.

"Thank you all for coming."

Then the mayor and his people pushed their way through the crowd. The media pelted Olson with questions. He ignored them, instead returning to his car. The motorcade pulled away a moment later.

Still on the roof Batman watched as the crowd began to disperse. In his judgment Olson sounded more confident than he actually felt. That was the nature of politics, he figured. Batman trusted Olson to back up his brief remarks with extended actions. It was time for Batman to take action. But first, Bruce Wayne had something he had to do.

Lisa Bennett squeezed Bruce Wayne tighter. And more tears ran down her face as she thought about those who had lost their lives at city hall.

"I can't believe this happened! How could anyone do this?"

Bruce tightened his grip on her, and welcomed her head on his shoulder.

"I knew some of those people. They were good people," she continued, "with families. Now, what are their kids going to to do?"

"I don't know. But the Wayne Foundation is ready to assist them in any way it can."

Lisa wiped away some of the tears and looked up at Bruce.

"You're a good man, Bruce Wayne. I feel lucky to know you."

Once again her perfume and her mere presence wer intoxicating. Bruce pushed those feelings down. Now was not the time to think of his own pleasure. He was not even sure she would have responded to him.

"I think I'm the one who's lucky," he said, focusing his thoughts.

Lisa changed the subject.

"I want to know what I can do to help."

Bruce's urges for physical contact started to well-up again. This time it was mixed with great admiration for Lisa. Her strength and unselfishness were very attractive.

"They're going to need volunteers to go around collecting donations for the families. I can put you in touch with the coordinator."

"Are you going to be there?"

"No. I have other pressing matters to attend to these few days."

"If it means an easier time for the families then I'm willing to canvas the entire city."

"Good. Don't let me forget to give you his card before you leave."

He took her hand and they continued their stroll through Bruce's garden. Most of the flowers were out of bloom, but the area was still attractive and serene. It was all much more appealing under the moonlight and stars. It was a welcome alternative from the wreckage of city hall. And Bruce's view of Lisa was an even more welcome change of scenery from that destruction. Even though her eyes were red and swollen from crying, they were still a beautiful shade of blue. He wanted to be to able to gaze into them until dawn and beyond. He could not. Batman had to continue his hunt for the Joker.

Bruce looked up at the moon. It was getting late. He would have to go soon.

"I'm going to request some time off," said Lisa. "I can't handle it, right now."

"It sounds like a good idea. I wish I could do that."

"Well, why don't you? In fact, why don't we take some time off together?"

Looking into her eyes he wanted to say yes immediately. But, Batman had to find the Joker before that maniac struck again. It was up to him.

"Believe me, I wish I could," he replied truthfully. "But Wayne Enterprises can't run itself."

"I understand."

He was starting to wish that she did. It was hard to be sure. Vicki and Sabrina had both claimed to understand. Sabrina even had a secret of her own. But the relationship had still been doomed from the beginning. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered. He felt like the right thing to do was going away with Lisa, but he just could not. The Joker was out there. And, after the Joker, there would be someone else threatening the city. Would it ever end? Bruce did not know the answer. He suspected that it would not. And, sooner or later, they would make Lisa disappear. He looked at her. She was beginning to cry again.

"I can still there faces, Bruce. They were good people."

"I know. But, we'll get through this. It will take a long time, but we will get through it, Lisa. The important thing is to let ourselves mourn. I wish I could go with you tomorrow night."

"I don't see any reason why you can't."

"I wish it were that simple. Why don't you come here for dinner afterwards?"

She could still taste the wonderful lamp chops Alfred had prepared for her and Bruce, and she looked forward to his cooking again, but she had a better idea.

"Why don't you come over to my place instead."

Bruce liked that idea.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Surprise me."

Lisa smiled.

"Okay."

Bruce put his arm around her, and they started walking again on their somber stroll.

The Joker licked his lips. He wished it was because the food he was eating was so good, but, it was not. Good help was hard to find. However, he would keep looking. In the meantime he would do his own cooking. The first iteam on the menu would be barbecued ex-chef. Of course, he would not eat human flesh himself. He would give it to the homeless. Let it never be said that he was not charitiable to the needy.

The Joker sipped his glass of wine. It was drinkable, but not what he was used to. His soon to be former chef would be getting a special basting. Some homeless person was in for a treat. He took another sip of the mediocre beverage as he looked over the report of the bombing. Seven-six people had been killed in all. The pictures of the devastation were marvelous. The photographer was quite good at his or her job. The episode would have been a masterpiece except for the fact that Olson was not on the casualty list. All in good time, Joker figured. Instead he was more interested in who had taken the pictures. Maybe they would be willing to do a layout of him. He was looking to improve his image. The public did not seem to have sense of humor. But, with the right approach how could they resist his winning smile. Or his natural charm. The people of Gothem would come around eventually. One way or another they would learn to appreciate him. He was hungry, so he forced the food down his throat. Then he began to think about the best way to babecue his chef.

Batman stood on top of the warehouse he suspected belonged to the Joker, surveying the surrounding area. His instincts told him that the Joker was operating out of this area, and his trusted his instincts. He had just completed a search of the sewer system and had found nothing. He was beginning to wonder if he was wrong after all. No. The Joker was here. And he would find him.

Silently, Batman descended to the ground. So far he had discovered no sign of surveilence equipment. Not even routine security cameras. He found that suspicious. A complete lack of security did not make sense. Noiselessly, he moved along the wall of the large storage facility looking for clues. The wall was smooth except for some chiped paint. Wait. No, it was not entirely smooth. He felt a lump that seemed out of place. He examined the spot more closely. There was definitely a lump. He removed a piece of equipment from his belt. Upon activating the scanner it clearly revealed an electric current running within the wall. In fact, there were many other souces of electric current running on the same frequency. However, the only power source within visual range was a street light located several yards away. He switched to infrared and activated the small monitor on the device. On the screen was a steady energy flux. He watched the street light for several minutes. Every 1.4 minutes the lamped dimmed, slightly, then returned to normal illumination. Batman had found what he was looking for. Of that he was sure. The power was being pulled into the ground and not into the warehouse. It was time to search the structure again.

The caped crusader moved to a rear entrance. It was locked, but the mechanism was standard and easily removed. To his chagrin the door whined, loudly, when he opened it. There was no immediate response to his presence. He did not know how to take that. Cautiously, he stepped inside. There was a sensation of falling, then he found himself flat on his back. He was able to, qiuckly get to his feet. It was dark all around him. He would reached for his flashlight, but he was suddenly captured by a spotlight. He took a step back, and readied himself for action. The light followed him. Step forward and the light stayed with him. Several feet in front of him a second spotlight came on. Batman felt a surge of hatred when he saw that the Joker was standing under it.

"I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long, Bats," said Joker, "maybe you should retire. Still your arrival saved me from having to finish a highly inedible meal, so I should thank you for that."

Batman just stared at his arch enemy.

"Talkative as usual. All the better. I intended to do the talking, anyway."

No response. If Joker could have frowned, he would have.

"I have decided that we need a new mayor. But, all the politicians are crooked. So, what to do? Well, I'll tell you. I've decided to run myself."

"You must be joking."

Joker stared at his enemy for a moment.

"Joking. Ha! Ha! Ha! Joking. You're a riot. Seriously. I've even written my first speech. Would you like to hear it?"

Silence.

"Good. Because I'm very proud of it."

Joker cleared his throat.

"My fellow citizens of Gothem. Three days ago we suffered one of the worst tragedies in the city's history. Many good, hard working people lost their lives in the service of the city, and we will not forget their sacrifice. I want to personally thank the families of the victims for their support of our efforts to recover the remains of their loved ones so that they can receive a proper burial. Their dedication to honor their lost family members is an inspiration to me, and I'm sure to all of you, too."

He stared at the stoic Batman for a few moments.

"What do you think, so far?"

"What is this really about?"

"Patience. Patience. I'm getting to that. Now, where was I? Oh, yes."

He began reading the speech again

"I promise all of you that those responsible will be caught. We have already uncovered evidence that the Joker is responsible, and we will find him. This will be the last time he will hurt us, I promise you. I want to tell you something. I know that you are all angry. I myself am angry. But anger will not serve us. We must learn to move past that anger, in order to fix what has been broken. We will mourn for a long time to come. And each of us will look to God for strength in his or her own way. But we should not act in anger. I urge you to leave your rage behind."

The Joker's grin got wider. Batman's frown deepened.

"Don't you think that's a good idea?"

No response.

"Oh, you're so serious all the time. I think that's due to rage. You need to leave it behind."

"Get to the point, Joker!"

"Oh, very well. As you've probably already guessed I didn't write this speech. And I don't want to be mayor of this humorless city. Actually, this is the speech the mayor is to go read tomorrow. I decided to borrow it. Like any good politician he's trying to maximize this with rising poll numbers. The people are behind him again."

"He's a good man."

The Joker just looked bemused.

"That bombing was really a work of art, don't you think?"

"You would know."

"Nearly eighty people were killed. I have to admit that I'm a little jealous. Why you might ask? Because I didn't do it, and I have the proof."

A third spotlight came on and illuminated a thick folder laying on the floor.

"It's all in there, Batty."

"You're coming with me to answer for your crimes."

"I'm a very busy man."

Without warning, Batman charged. The Joker did not flinch. He stood there and watched his arch enemy crash into the transparent barrier between them. Angry, Batman punched the screen.

"I have to go now. Don't forget the folder. By the way. This place is going up in flames in about sixty seconds."

The spotlight above the Joker went out, apparently taking him with it. Batman reached out. The barrier was gone. In the distance was a door. He decided that Joker wanted him to get out, but not be able to further investigate the area. He grabbed the folder and ran for the door. There was a flight of stairs. He hurried up them and outside. He was still pretty close when the building exploded.

Bruce Wayne poked at his food. The meal was good, but he was not very hungry. Lisa noticed his disinterest in her cooking.

"I guess you're not going to want dessert?"

Bruce was suddenly aware of his lack of an appetite.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you wanna talk about it. I forgot to make a dessert, anyway."

Bruce laughed.

"Yeah. And I wanted everything to be perfect."

"It's wonderful, Lisa. Alfred is a good cook. But, sometimes I like old-fashioned cooking."

Lisa smiled.

"My father taught me everything I know. My mom didn't like to cook. So, my dad did most of it."

"He's a good teacher."

"So, tell me. What's bothering you?"

"Just business. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Bruce could feel the guilt of lying welling up in his stomach. He had only known Lisa a short time, and he liked her a lot. However, the ususal pattern was beginning to unfold. He did not want to lie to her. But what choice did he have? Knowing his secret identity would put both of them in great danger. Yet, it still hurt not to tell her the truth. And the truth was all that was on his mind. The folder the Joker had given Batman had contained several copies of files showing a history of corruption connected to George Olson. The environmental plan that Bruce had endorsed was not what it seemed. Instead of preserving the environment the plan would increase pollution across the board. The only thing that would be reduced would be the number of sancuaries for endangered animals. The legislation had been written in secret by the industrial interests. Olson was heavily invested in their future. And the same could be said about most of his other policies. They all favored his biggest campaign contributors. All of whom had made undeclared donations. Bruce was disheartened by how wrong he had been about Olson. However, the corruption was the least of his worries. In part because the source of the information was a homicidal maniac. But only in part, because the folder also contained a video disc, which contained something that shocked Bruce down to his core. He had sat and watched in disbelief as a security video showed three men, whom Bruce recognized as being associated with Olson, setting the bomb that leveled city hall. Batman had had his own secret camera network in city hall. The video appeared to be from one of his cameras. So the Joker had known about them.

Batman had watched it several more times, and then run some tests on the disc. So far, he had found nothing to indicate that the disc anything but authentic. How could it be authentic? Did Olson know about it? Bruce Wayne, and Batman did not know what to think. But they would investigate. At the end of the video, the Joker had recorded himself speculating that Olson had destroyed the building himself and was framing him in order to win the election. Bruce could not believe that Olson would kill almost eighty people, in order to improve his chances of getting reelected. Yet, the Joker's argument was compelling. He had threatened to kill Olson. But maybe he had decided to try to destroy Olson's career instead. Yet, if that were the case, then why not just make the information public. The Joker had a clever and sinister mind. Batman would not simply take the word of a mad man. He intended to get to the truth. And he had a pretty good idea where to start.

"Bruce?"

Embarassed, he realized that he had been lost in thought again. His evening with Lisa was turning into a disaster. His mind was elsewhere.

"I'm sorry, Lisa. I have to go. I have some important work to attend to."

"Oh."

"I'll call you tomorrow." He promised.

He kissed her on the cheek, then was gone. Lisa down and stared at the table of food for a few moments before putting it away.

That was it. Batman had run every possible test on the disc recording. There was only one option that came to mind. If the recording was not altered, then it must be completely fake. It had to be staged. After all the Joker knew about the secret cameras so he could have staged it. The figures in the recording were Joker's stooges in disguise. That had to be it. This would not be the first time the Joker had attempted to pull off such a hideous trick. For years, the Joker had been menacing Gothem City. He had killed many innocent people and caused destruction wherever he went. From time to time, Batman had caught up with him. But, it had so far proved impossible to keep him either in prison or in Arkham Asylum. It was obvious that he was insane. Batman wished that he could just kill him and get it over with. Whenever he had his hand around the Joker's throat, he stopped short of squeezing. If Joker was responsible for the bombing, maybe Batman's hand would close this time. However, Batman had to consider the possibility that Joker was being framed this time. It was time for action.

Karl Roker sipped his beer and changed the channel of his T.V. for the third time. Over one hundred choices and he still had a hard time finding something to watch. He usually settled for game show reruns when he was tired. This was one of those times. But the show that was on he had already seen a couple of times, and he was not that tired to sit through it again. He hit the button again. Smiling he dropped the remote in his lap because on the screen was some sort of beauty contest taking place on a beach someplace. He took a swallow of his beer and sighed. It had been a long day. He heard a slight noise and looked around. His view of the T.V. was suddenly blocked by a dark shape. It took a moment to realize that Batman was standing over him. Startled, he gasped loudly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have some questions."

"For me?"

"Yes."

Roker started to stand up.

"Stay seated."

Roker was not sure, but he thought he heard some menace in Batman's voice. Maybe it was just his unexpected arrival, but Roker decided to comply.

"Where were you the night of the bombing?"

Roker gulped. Batman could not decide what Roker's reaction meant. He would continue his questions.

"I don't understand. Are you accusing me of something?"

"I want to know where you were."

"I was here...alone. Now, what is this all about?"

The image of Roker grinning as he set the timer of the bomb flashed through Batman's mind.

"I'm the mayor's senior advisor. How dare you barge into my home and question me?"

"Batman recognized false bravado when he saw it. The question was, why? He was going to find out one way or another.

"I'll be in touch."

Then, Batman seemed to fade into the shadows. When was Roker was sure he was gone he let out a deep breath, and then reached for the phone.

Like a gargoyle, Batman was perched on the ledge looking down on the dark alley below. The only movement in the alley was pieces of trash being manipulated by the breeze. It had rained most of the day. The rain had left behind a cool wind. Batman was not interested in a few small pieces of garbage. His focus was much bigger pieces of trash.

Batman watched as the alley was lit up by one set of headlights, followed by a second pair a few seconds later. It was trash day. He watched as two figures exited the first vehicle. From the second, a lone figure emerged. It was Roker. The other two were "Bubba" Barnes, and Vince Reid, two of Olson's body guards. As a group they were the ones in the video.

"Why did you get me out of bed?" asked Barnes.

"Hold your tongue," snapped Roker, "I'll tell you why. Batman came to my house."

"Batman!" said Reid.

"Yes. He must know something."

"There weren't any witnesses. How could that freak know anything?" stated Barnes.

"We were the only ones who knew about this" said Roker, accusingly.

"Are you accusing us?" demanded Barnes.

"Maybe."

"Why I should..."

"Shut your mouth, Bubba boy. I give the orders around here."

Barnes seemed to take the rebuff seriously.

"What are we going to do?" asked Reid.

"I don't know, yet. But I think, for the time being, we should just go about our business as usual until I figure something out."

"What about Olson?" asked Barnes.

Batman's costume ears seemed to perk up.

"I'll handle him," said Roker.

"I'm going back to bed," said Barnes.

"Yeah. Me too," added Reid.

"Fine," said Roker. "Just don't panic. I'll take care of this."

Batman waited until both vehicles were gone before he moved. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Roker and his goons were responsible for the bombing. Batman had struggled to resist the urge to drop down on them and begin exacting revenge for the loved ones of the victims. But there was more to do. He had to find out how much Olson was involved. Bruce Wayne had know Olson to be a very cunning politician. But he just could not believe he would was involved in such evil.

Batman reached under his cape and removed a tracking device. Upon activating it he saw two blips on the screen. One was heading into the city. That was Barnes and Reid. The other was headed to the suburbs and away from Roker's house. Olson's house was in that part of town. The answer to Batman's next question could be coming quickly.

At the sound of his name being spoken Olson opened his eyes and sat up. His lamping was already on. When his vision focused he discovered Roker standing over him.

"Karl? What's going on?"

"You have to get up."

"It's after midnight. I have a rally in the morning. I need my sleep. You know that. Can't this wait?"

"No. We have a problem."

"What problem?"

"Batman."

Olson got to his feet.

"What's going on?"

Roker described his meeting with Batman. Olson's immediate response was a deep grimace.

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I was at home."

"Can you prove that?"

"No."

Olson moved past his number one advisor and grabbed his robe from the back of a chair.

"What are you saying, Karl?"

"I'm saying don't worry about it. The election is only a few weeks away and your poll numbers are going up. After tomorrow's speech you'll move further ahead. The people of Gothem love a hero, and you're it."

"But what about Batman? I was born to be mayor. We didn't kill all those people only to have me lose."

"Relax, George. I'll handle Batman. If he does know anything, we'll just discredit him. Then, after the election, you'll strip him of his status as a legal crime fighter."

"Should I do that?"

"That's what you're going to do," said Roker, forcibly.

"Hey, I'm the mayor. You can't give me orders."

"As long as you have me you're the mayor. If you don't do exactly as I tell you, you won't be the mayor anymore, and you know it."

Olson nodded.

"Just give your speech tomorrow. I'll take care of the rest."

Olson's bravado had disappeared in the face of the threatening tone of his "chief advisor."

"But, can you handle Batman?"

"I told you not to worry. Just do your part, Olson."

"Okay."

Batman watched in disbelief as the man Bruce Wayne had come to admire greatly, shriveled right before his eyes. The man he had watched deliver a strong, moving speech after the bombing was gone. He had never existed. With his surveilence equipment in place, Batman departed from the sad and disgusting scene to plan his next move.

Lisa Bennett looked across the breakfast table at her meal companion, Bruce Wayne. He had been quiet all morning and had eaten little. Again, he was ignoring her cooking. But she knew it was not the food.

"You don't look ready for this."

Bruce looked at her.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"You need to eat something."

"All I want to do is get this over with."

He took a bite of the now cold toast.

"I still can't believe all this. I never imaged that Olson could be so crooked."

"Batman, himself, delivered the documents to the media and the district attorney's office."

"I still don't understand why you're endorsing Frank Jones this late in the campaign. It can't be my persuasive arguments on the issues."

"I wish it were."

"And George Olson is your friend."

"He's guilty."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I'm sure."

"I'd like to know why."

"It's just a gut feeling I have."

Another lie. They were starting to become regular, now.

"I'm not convinced. And, now you're going to go to Olson's rally and declare your position. Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"What reasons, Bruce?"

"I have to go."

"I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. I took the day off to attend a Jones rally. But that's not until this afternoon."

"Okay. I could use the support."

He felt relieved at actually being able to tell her the truth. They quickly finished eating and then departed for city hall.

The street was packed with press and a crowd of Olson supporters. At the podium was city councilwoman Ruth Vickers, introducing Bruce Wayne to the gathered. On the phone Bruce had told Olson that he wanted to speak on Olson's behalf in response to the charges that were being leveled against him. Happy to have the support Olson had readily agreed to the joint appearance.

"And now, my friends. I'd like to introduce one of Gothem City's best friends, Mr. Bruce Wayne," said Vickers.

Vickers stepped away from the podium and applauded as Bruce approached it slowly.

"Good morning," said Bruce. "I have only a brief statement to make. Due to what I believe to be credible charges against Mayor Olson I am endorsing Councilman Franklyn Jones for Mayor of Gothem City."

For a moment there was silence. It looked as if Olson's chin would bounce off the stage. Sitting next to him, Karl Roker looked completely stunned. His expression quickly became stoic again.

Bruce turned to Olson.

"You've betrayed not only my trust, but the trust of every citizen of Gothem."

He faced the crowd again.

"That's all I have to say at this time."

Bruce pushed his way through the flashing bulbs and tangle of microphones. Alfred was waiting for him with the car door open. Lisa had been talking with Alfred. She hurriedly followed Bruce into the backseat. On the stage, Roker had stepped up to the podium and was being peppered with questions.

"No comment," was all he said.

Behind him, Olson was being ushered to a waiting car.

Bruce Wayne switched off the T.V. and began rubbing his throbbing head. He was obviously stressed out from the events of the past few weeks. And it was not even what he had expected. Instead of being arrested and charged with the various crimes he had committed, George Olson was still free. And most of the media did not seem to wonder why. The television and radio news programming was being dominated by accusations against Olson's accusers. Bruce had just finished watching the Hanney and Collins show. He still could not believe what he had heard.

"I seriously doubt the authenticity of these documents accusing Mayor Olson of corruption," Hanney had said. "I believe this is just a conspiracy against the Mayor."

"I don't think these documents are faked," Collins had replied, softly. "Obviously, some people believe they're real. Bruce Wayne, one of Olson's biggest supporters has thrown his support behind Jones."

"I don't think that Wayne ever supported Olson. I have reason to believe that Wayne secretly funded the bogus campaign of Harvey Cobblepot."

Hanney had gone on to accuse Bruce of having been involved in Max Schrek's plan to cyphon electricity from the city. And that Bruce had supported terrorists and drug dealers in South America. In reality, Bruce had not known what Schrek had planned. And, there was nothing to suggest otherwise. He had not known until after Schrek's death. And he had not supported Cobblepot, a.k.a. the Penguin, for mayor. Bruce had not supported terrorists or drug dealers. He had given money to a small group of freedom fighters. A member of that group had betrayed them by stealing some of the money and using it to buy and then sell drugs. Either Hanney was greatly misinformed or was lying through his teeth. Based on his reputation, Bruce suspected the later. And Hanney was not the only one. Other advocates for Olson had pounded away at the charges with hardline rhetoric designed to confuse the real issues. The polls showed that their efforts were being rewarded. With the election only a day away Jones was still behind in the polls by five points. People did not expect much from him, and Olson was the incumbent. Jones had made several statements, but it did not seem to matter much. When presented with the facts, Olson's people simply started talking about how the Joker had caused all this because he wanted Jones to win. And, that anyone who supported Jones had been duped, including Bruce Wayne. Batman had delivered the video of Roker planting the bomb to the district attorney, personally. It had not been shown to the public, and Olson's supporters had, heavily questioned its authenticy. They were even going so far as to accuse Batman of political partisanship. There was no mercy in their unfounded charges against Olson's opponents. It seemed clear that the public was buying into it.

"Would you like more coffee, Mr. Wayne?" asked Alfred.

"No, thank you, Alfred."

"Very good, sir."

"Were there any messages?"

"Miss Bennett has not called."

"Okay. Thank you, Alfred."

"Maybe you should call her."

"I have."

Alfred nodded.

"If you don't require anything else, I'll be going to bed."

"Goodnight, Alfred."

"Goodnight, Mr. Wayne."

Tray in hand Alfred exited, leaving Bruce to his own thoughts.

Bruce Wayne took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. Then, he stretched out his finger and depressed Lisa Bennett's door buzzer. He had wanted to do so for several days, but had not had time. As Bruce Wayne, he had been campaigning hard for Frank Jones, and defending himself against the numerous attacks on his character, such as those made by slander monger, Steve Hanney. And, as Batman, had been working just as hard to find the Joker. The clown prince of crime had not been heard from since igniting the current firestorm. Bruce suspected Batman's arch enemy was somewhere watching the events unfold, and loving every minute of it. Also, when the Joker got quiet, it usually meant that, when he did show up again, it would be loud and deadly. Bruce had a vague idea that the reason the Joker had gotten so shy was because he knew his presence could only help Olson. Olson's ratings had started to go up after the Joker's threat. Batman knew that the Joker was serious about killing Olson. And that he was hoping to make Olson suffer first. But, when that period ended, Olson was in worse trouble than being a crook.

Getting no response, Bruce reached for the buzzer again, and was startled when he heard Lisa's voice coming from behind him. He turned and found Lisa standing on the curb, holding a bag of groceries from the neighborhood deli.

"Bruce?"

"Hi."

"I wasn't expecting you, tonight."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. Come on up. I've got ice cream. It's gonna melt if I don't get it into the freezer right away."

She reached into her jacket pocket and handed Bruce the key.

"My hands are full."

"I'll hold those."

"No. I've got them. Just open the door."

Silently, they ascended the stairs. Bruce waited, patiently, while Lisa put away her purchases.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No, I'm fine."

"So. What should we talk about?"

Her slightly angry tone caused Bruce's shoulders to sink.

"I've been busy, Lisa."

"I know. You've been working hard to get Frank Jones elected. But, you could have called me. I wanted you take a weekend trip with me after the election, but I couldn't reach you to make plans."

"I'm sorry, Lisa."

"I know you are. But, it's not enough. I'm sorry. This isn't going to work out. I think it's better if we just say goodbye."

Bruce was not surprised. Once again Batman had prevented Bruce Wayne from finding true love.

"Goodbye." He said.

Without another word, he exited Lisa's apartment. A midnight rally for Jones had been planned. He was expected to attend, but he just wanted to be alone.

Olson smiled broadly at the large crowd of cheering supporters. They had good reason to cheer and he had a better reason to smile. The man they had both wanted wanted to see win the election had indeed won. With 57 of the vote George Olson had defeated Frank Jones. Olson felt like he should have won by a much larger percentage, but it was enough.

"You know," he began. "Some of the pundits thought I would lose. They thought the lies being spread by my opponent, Bruce Wayne, and even Batman would persuade you to vote for Frank Jones. They should all be here tonight to see how wrong they were. I tried to tell them that you would not believe them. I told them that you vote for proven leadership, good paying jobs, lower taxes, and a strong police force. And I'm here to tell you that I will continue to deliver those things, and many more, to all of you. I am going to end the biggest threat to our peace and prosperity, the Joker. He has threatened us all for too long."

Suddenly, a loud laugh echoed throughout the building. Actually, it was more like a sickening cackle. Olson stopped talking. The audience gasped as the image of Olson on the big screens around the roomc changed to the grinning visage of the Joker. He surveyed the crowd for a moment, then locked his gaze on Olson.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor. Congratulations on your victory tonight."

Olson was frozen with fear.

"You don't look happy to see me. No matter. I'm happy to see you. And as long as one of us is happy."

His sinister grin widened, practically filling the screen with glorious white teeth.

"You've said some unkind things about me. Now I tried not to be hurt, even though your comments were a little mean spirited. But then you started stealing from the good people of Gothem. Now, that really hurts. Are you being punished for your crimes? No. You've managed to weasel your way out of it with a lot of double talk and smear campaigns against your opponents. No, don't get me wrong, I admire your tactics. But, you, personally, offend me. So..."

The room went dark. People started to shout, and there were a few panicked screams. Then, the lights came back on. The screens remained dark, because the Joker was now on the stage. He stood only a few feet from Olson, and held a gun with an oversized barrel. Grinning sharply, he leveled the deadly weapon at Olson. Suddenly, Batman appeared from above the stage. He landed on the stage between Olson and the Joker.

Without missing a beat the Joker fired. Batman dodged the bullet and launched himself at his adversary. The Joker tried to step aside, but Batman connected with a solid boot to the chin. The Joker tumbled back and fell off the stage. The audience moved away from him enmasse.

The Joker tried to get up, but Batman was on him. The Caped Crusader delivered a devastating right hook, which sent the Joker crashing against the stage apron. He slumped over. Batman moved towards him, enraged. He yanked him to his feet. The Joker was unconscience. Batman wound up to deliever another blow. His eyes were wide with fury, and his clenched fist shook. A moment later his posture seemed to become more relaxed and, unceromoniously, he dropped the Joker on the floor. He looked around at the stunned crowd for a few seconds then jumped onto the stage. Olson was not surrounded by security. Other personnel were down on the floor securing the Joker. Olson pushed past his guards and approached Batman.

"Thank you," he said. "You saved my life. Thank you."

Seemingly without noticing Olson, Batman activated one of the devices on his utility belt and ascended from the stage up into the darkness.

The crowd began to talk excitedly. Olson stepped up to the podium. He was about to speak when he heard his own voice. He looked up and saw himself and Roker talking in Olson' bedroom. The latter rushed onto the stage.

"Shut that off!" shouted Roker. "Get it, off, dammit."

He watched in horror as he viewed himself tell Olson that "the mindless slobs of this city will never know that we blew up city hall. We've got them all in the palm of our hand. They're suckers."

"No!" Roker screamed. "Shut that off."

The crowd watched in silence.

THE END

26


End file.
